The Perfect Gift
by shika-kunfan001
Summary: Have you ever waited until the last minute to get someone a present, wishing it would magically be selected by the heavens? Well, Shadow did. It's the end of the world and Shadow is going crazy to find the perfect gift for his special lady. Will Shadow find his gift in time? And if he does, will Amy like it?


**The Perfect Gift  
-**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not____own any of the stores or products or characters in this made up story; I am just borrowing them. That is why it is called a fanfiction. They are all owned by which ever company that own them. _

Shadow grumbled under his breath as he walked around the second floor of the mall for the third time. He looked inside of every store again, searching for something that he might have missed earlier.

What has he been searching for hours? Just a special present for a special someone.

Shadow grumbled once again as a flashback started to emerge in his mind.

"Oh, Shadow! I know you'll love the present I got for you. Or should I say Santa has gotten for you!" Amy told him as she wore her elf costume as she was on her break from volunteering in the mall Santa's workshop.

The elf costume looked very cute on her. Very similar to the dress she wore every day, it was green instead of red and the white rims were red. She wore a Santa hat that had green and red stripes that matched her dress and cartoonish looking green elf shoes with green and red stripe leggings.

Amy looked at her boyfriend as she sipped some hot chocolate, awaiting for his response.

Shadow just sat there with a poker face, gripping his thighs so hard that his knuckles would have been white if he didn't have the black fur covering him. He looked over at his coffee cup and drank from it, trying to calm himself.

He might have looked somewhat composed in the outside, but in the inside he was going crazy.

It was some few more days until the big day and he had no idea what he was going to get his precious little rose.

"You'll see on that day. It'll make you…very happy…?" Shadow sipped on his coffee hoping she wouldn't notice the uncertainty in his tone. Thankfully, Amy didn't as she smiled at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow smiled at the beautiful smile Amy gave him. Her pearly white teeth, her delicious lips coated lightly with a shimmery light ruby lipstick, and her shinning emerald eyes staring lovingly at him. Shadow just wanted to hug and kiss her and then "bonk", Shadow walked into a pillar that stood near the middle of the mall.

Shadow grunted from the pain on his forehead as he rubbed it and opened his eyes back into reality. There Shadow stood in the middle of the mall, rubbing his forehead, some onlookers staring and whispering as they stared at the odd hedgehog.

Shadow got his composure back together and just kept on walking. He still needed to look for a perfect present for Amy and he has no time to argue at some petty shoppers that are probably in the same situation he is in.

Shadow decided to go from the first floor of the mall again and try to figure out what stores might Amy would like presents from.

Shadow went down the escalators and started at the front.

JC Penny; she isn't really into the clothes in there, and if she was, he wouldn't know what to buy her.

Gamestop; she only cares for very few games. She really likes Pokemon but she hasn't even finished Pokemon Black and Shadow doesn't want to dump another journey without her finishing one first.

As Shadow shook his head, he started to walk further in, skipping some stores that definitely wouldn't help him in his search like the Pretzel place or the fitness guru shop.

Shadow then looked at the one of the most populated store in the mall.

Hot Topic; Amy sure loved this store…before it turned terrible. She liked it in its old days where good music merchandise was being sold. Now with Justin Beiber and Drake, Amy avoids it as much as she cans. She sure does love the My Little Pony and Adventure Time fandoms but she hates how some animes are being exposed in a place where "fakers" can just go look at it without actually loving it and discovering on their own like she did. Shadow had remembered almost every point Amy has told him from the rant she always says when they pass Hot Topic when they go on dates.

Shadow decided to move away from that store before someone that knows Amy sees him. He kept walking, passing the food court and saw the Hello Kitty store. He knew she loved almost everything in that store but there was one problem; it is extremely expensive. Sure there are many little things he can get for her, but Shadow wanted something big for his bucks. Plus, he has seen Amy when she is giving a tiny necklace compared to like a plushy toy or something.

Shadow kept moving on, walking away from fashion stores like Charlotte Russe and Forever 21; he just wouldn't know what to pick. Amy is very picky on her clothes. She must have something to match with it, and some material makes her squirm and very uncomfortable.

Shadow sighed as he already reached the end of the first floor, leaving only two stores left to investigate. One was Macy's, which is the same as JC Penny's. Then there is Victoria's Secret.

Victoria's Secret; very pretty, all the girls love it unless the girl has A cups in which Victoria's Secret does not carry. Which is Amy. An A Cup. The reason she is always depressed near Rouge, Vanilla, and the growing Cream. Victoria's Secret: you're out of this picture.

Shadow had now started for the escalator again to go to the second floor once again. The first stores to pop out are some that Shadow showed some interest.

Spencer's: Perhaps Amy would like some random thing from there. Last time she was asking for a Pikachu wallet, which she really wanted. But Shadow remembered that Amy has a lot of wallets. A lot. And she takes forever to pick which wallet she wants to take out.

Extreme Toys: Amy really wanted the X-Men Storm sweater she saw last time there, plus she always eyes the Sailor Moon manga the store displays there. But Amy has like six black sweaters with a figure on it already and she has no more space for mangas. Her dorm is filled with the books for her courses, past courses, mangas, and random books she buys from the book sales the library has. Some of her books are actually with Shadow, and he'll rather have space for some other time she might need room.

Shadow sighed and walked past some other stores that showed no interest. In the middle of the second floor, Shadow stopped and stared at F.Y.E. Amy loves F.Y.E especially because a lot of the animes' dvds are sold here. Shadow thought of buying her an anime dvd, perhaps Tsuaba:REsevoir Chronicles or even Hetalia season 3 or 4 since she already has the first 2 seasons. But then Shadow remembered that he could probably find it much cheaper at Amoeba.

Next to F.Y.E, the Disney store was flashing bright and the sound of Christmas music emitted from it. Shadow stared at it with tired eyes for a little. Amy wanted something from here last time, but what is it?

Shadow went inside of the Disney store, sticking out like a sore thumb. He looked at the Princess' section but couldn't find something that fit Amy. He passed the Twinkle Bell section since she didn't like Twinkle Bell. Mickey and Minney were too plain for her. Shadow went all around the store when he accidentally hit his foot against one of the displays. Shadow cursed under his breath to not offend any of the mothers or infect any of the innocent minds, as how Amy puts it. He grumbled and looked at the stand that he bumped into.

Shadow's eyes grew big when he saw what he bumped into. It was a Wreck-It Ralph stand and next to it was Wreck-It Ralph plushies of the Sugar Rush racers. Shadow could have jumped for joy, but he was too cool for that. Last time they came, Amy really wanted a Taffyta plushie that actually smelled like Strawberries. Shadow looked through the two tubes filled with other random Sugar Rush Racer characters and looked for the egoistic pink character. Once he reached the end of the second tube, Shadow growled. There wasn't any more Taffyta plushies whatsoever.

One of the store workers passed by, restocking the Twinkle Bell section, looking as happy as they forced her to be. Shadow went up to the stressed store worker, which was a light blue sheep.

"Excuse, do you happen to know if there will be any more Sugar Rush plushies put up?" Shadow asked, trying to calm himself if the answer was no.

"I am sorry sir. There will be no new orders shipped until the 27th." The blue sheep flashed him a fake smile and continued to restock the dolls.

Shadow went outside, the ghost of his soul almost floating away. This isn't a way for an ultimate life form to act but he just couldn't help it. He imagined the sad little face that Amy would give him when he arrives with no present.

"Oh…it's okay, babe. I love you either way," she would say and give him a small smile but inside she would be dying. Dying!

Shadow can feel his heart drop and his eyes roll back into his head. He can't bear to see his love in a state like that, but he just couldn't find a perfect present.

Shadow went out of the store and looked up into the ceiling where it has partially just glass. Why couldn't the apocalypse actually happen today?, he thought. Why couldn't it all end today while his heart was still intact?

Shadow dragged himself to the couches that were set up all over the mall and slumped in one of them. He lifted his hands toward his face and just thought of the little disappointed face Amy would give him.

After some few minutes of hiding his face, he lifted up his head due to the area getting bright. His eyes adjusted and noticed that the sun has peaked out some clouds and rays were now toward a store.

Shadows eyes opened and he swore he was able to hear angels singing. The sun glistened at the store and sparkled at it as if he just found the treasure he was looking for. Shadow stood up from his miserable state, walked towards the store and just stood there looking into it. He saw the kids smiling, jumping around, and holding the treasure with so much glee. Parents stared at Shadow's awkwardness but he didn't care. Shadow stood back and read the sign of the store. He read every letter carefully and precise at the words that saved his life.

Build-A-Bear Workshop

Shadow couldn't believe that he missed this today. He had always passed this store while in dates and sees how Amy always gets her attention drawn to this particular store. As any build a bear, the store was surrounded by plushie skins and clothes everywhere. Kids all around choosing which skin and clothes to get while their parents keep their sad faces in their wallets.

Shadow decided to enter the store, being it his final option. Using his common sense, Shadow went straight towards the skin section. Skins of bears, rabbits, dogs, cats, and other animals were hanged on the wall.

Shadow thought this would be easy since it his last option but he now realizes that it will be much harder than just plainly buying a plushie boy. Shadow thought deeply what animal Amy would want. She likes bears, but she also likes cats, but also cats. Shadow closed his eyes and thought deeply, which o9ne would she really want?

"Oh! A bear! My favorite animal that can maul me if it was real!" Amy said with a smile on her face. Her eyes were closed, her teddy bear bow grew into a real bear, mouth opened near Amy's head for its diner.

Shadow shook his head at the sight of that; no, that wouldn't do. He then thought about dogs.

"Oh! Thank you, babe! Dogs are so friendly," Amy smiled with her eyes closed. The plushie dog now as a real dog goes over to leg and starts humping it.

Shadow shook his head once more. No, she must not have one of those perverted animals.

Lastly was the cat.

"Oh Babe! Look she likes me!" Amy said as the cat tried to get away from her lovely grip, scratching and hissing.

Shadow sighed as he wondered what he should do. He found something wrong in all the animal skins and he just couldn't find the right one.  
Shadow was gotten out of his thoughts when he heard someone clear their throat. Shadow looked up and saw a girl panda wearing a red apron and a red bow. She was looking at Shadow confused, with once again some parent on-lookers.

"Um…may I help you?" The panda asked Shadow as he came back to the bustling store.

"Perhaps you can. I can't pick which plushie to get my girlfriend. She's very…er, picky." Shadow told the store worker, blaming Amy for his picky mind.

"Oh, well. There is the bear, the dog and the cat. Very popular with the kids." The panda suggested. Shadow shook his head.

"Well, how about the Limited edition Christmas plushies? There is the Rudolf plushie and the Hello Kitty gingerbread one." The panda said, pointing at the displays in the front.

"She does love Hello Kitty, but Gingerbread makes her queasy after…an incident. And I want her to have a plushie that she can look at every single day other than just Christmas." Shadow explained.

"Well, we do have the rabbit plushie. Girls do love rabbits!" The panda looked excited like if she liked the rabbit skin. Shadow thought about it for a while. Amy does like bunnies, she had a bunny when she was young and Cream is a rabbit and Amy loves taking care of her.

"I think that one would actually be perfect," Shadow said. The panda took one of the rabbit skin down and told Shadow to go over at the stuffing station. Shadow super stuffed the rabbit, knowing that Amy would want the plushie really fluffy.

Shadow seemed really happy now; he's almost done with the special present for his love. He almost skipped to the next aisle, but stopped in his tracks. There stood in front of him a whole aisle with many different types of clothing. Blouses, sweaters, tops, skirts, shorts, jeans, socks, shoes, flats. All in different shades of colors, different types of cloth, and different types of sizes.

Shadow didn't know how to react to this. He felt so overwhelmed. Shadow knew nothing whatsoever about fashion. Do stripes go with polka dots? They are the same color, it would be okay right?

Shadow was really freaking out right now. He knew that Amy was a fashionista and that she took honor in knowing that she could make anyone's wardrobe perfect. Shadow has seen how Amy scans everyone's fashion sense wherever she goes, and he doesn't want to be one of her victims.

Putting clothes on that look great as well isn't that bad right? Shadow has seen Amy almost do it with her eyes closed. Maybe he could too. Shadow closed his eyes and out stretched his arms, praying to God for the best, or at least the Apocalypse.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**__**Christmas Day~**__**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Shadow was over Amy's house, making some hot chocolate for the sleepy little rose that was trying desperately to change into some Christmassy clothes so she can open up her present.

Shadow nervously stirred the chocolate around as he waited for Amy to finish up with her dress up. He really hoped she liked his present. He was getting so nervous that he spilled some of the hot chocolate out, splashing onto his hand. It stung a little but he didn't notice it much once Amy came out.

"So? How do I look?" Amy said as she twirled around for him to see her from all angles. She was wearing a dress similar she usually wore but it was made out of a soft material and the white rim was fluffy, like how those sexy Christmas lingerie is. She had a red poncho with a hood, the rim of the poncho and the hood were also out of the white fluffy material and on the front of the poncho on the left was a little tiny brown reindeer. She had light ruby shimmery lip stick, white powdery eye shadow and her lashes were done. Her hair was done in soft curls with a snowflake bow on her left side of her head. She had white stockings and red pumps to finish it all off.

Shadow's jaw dropped in the beauty of the rose that stood before him. He collected himself and walked over to Amy and hugged her. He kissed her head and breathed in her scent of cherry blossoms.

"You look perfect," he told her and a giggle escaped from her lips. She looked up at him and they shared a passionate kiss. When they separated, Amy's eyes glistened and she smiled at Shadow. She got out of his embrace, which left Shadow feeling cold, and she went up to the Christmas tree.

"I don't think it's so cold in here than what I thought," Amy said as she took of her poncho, exposing her shoulders. Her light curls bouncing onto her shoulders mesmerized Shadow.

Amy stood there as she eyed the presents and smiled at Shadow. Shadow sighed and shook his head as he walked towards her.

"Go ahead. Do as you please," Shadow told her as he sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree. The tree was pretty small, it was only about a feet or so taller than Amy. It was covered by many ornaments and a pink boa that Amy bought for it. It had light over it but they weren't on right now. Under the tree there was four presents; one for Amy, one for Shadow, and two for Amy's dog Precious who was currently sleeping.

Amy got the box in which was written Amy on the top. It was an ordinary, pink gift box with a red bow on top. Amy smiled at Shadow and he nervously smiled back at him. Amy opened up the top of the box. It was a very quick action, but to Shadow, it took hours. Shadow started to sweat and he was getting jittery.

Once Amy opened up the box, her face went blank as he stared into the box of her present. Shadow felt like he was going to faint, seeing how long she took to reach in to pick up the present. Amy indeed picked up the present and aligned it to her face. It was a bunny plushie with red bows tied to her floppy ears. The bunny wore a flowery yellow top under a blue sweater. It wore a brown skirt with polka dots and red sparkly flats. Amy stared at it, up and down. Shadow sore she is dying at how much of a bad fashion sense her boyfriend had. She's probably going to dump and cry at the terrible thing she was given for Christmas.

"This…" Amy started but Shadow knew how it will end.

"Is…" Shadow just couldn't bear it and closed his eyes. '_Horrible!'_ Shadow thought what Amy would say as she threw the plushie at him and run into her room.

"Adorable!" Shadow's eyes opened up as he heard Amy say that. He saw her sparkling smile as she jumped up and twirled around with her plushie toy.

Shadow was confused. How can she love something so…well, that!

"You don't think it's terrible?" Shadow asked her in disbelief.

"Huh?" Amy stopped her dancing with her new toy.

"Why would I think this is terrible? It is absolutely adorable! Sure, it doesn't match whatsoever. But you know what?" Amy asked.

"W-what?" Shadow asked. Amy got close to his face and poked his nose.

"You gave it to me. You actually went into a store, tried your best to dress up a plushie for me, and was still confident to go pay it even though everyone would have seen it and all of its…glory! Nothing could be better than this! Plus, I can feel the love and work you put into the plushie toy. The love!" Amy concluded as she raised a fist to show the power of the love she felt.

Amy then reached over to get the present she got for Shadow and handed it to him.

"I hope you really like it," Amy said with a smile on her face. Shadow reached over and grabbed the box. Shadow opened it very slowly and noticed that it was filled so much of the gift paper. Shadow threw it all into the air and finally found his present. He lifted his present and stared at it.

His present was a black jacket, similar to the one he has always wore but this one had furry white cloth inside, making it very warm when you wear it. Shadow looked at it in confusion, making Amy a bit nervous.

"I…I always see how much you love your black jacket when you go out, but it's all old and tattered. So, I bought you a new one with warmness inside because when you give it to me, I always get cold. I know its lame and stuff but…yeah." Amy said as she played with the bows of her plushie.

Amy closed her eyes and waited Shadow to storm off but instead she felt lips touching hers. She kissed them back and opened her eyes and saw Shadow with his eyes closed. As they separated their kiss, Amy stared at him as he smiled at her.

"It's perfect," He said and they both smiled at each other.

As they both smiled at each other, Precious (Amy's brown Chihuahua) walks in and attacks the bone shaped present under the tree causing the tree to tip over and fall over Amy and Shadow.

"Precious!" Amy said as she tried to get under the tree. Precious grabbed her toy and jumped unto the couch, staring at the mess she made.

For the rest of the morning, Shadow and Amy had to clean up the mess.

**{{ Hello my darlings! So I made up this Christmas one shot because I knew I wouldn't be done with updates for Just Best Friends or my other stories. I just really hope you enjoyed this fic and review because I like reviews and stuff. **

**If you want to get in touch with me or follow any updates follow my twitter**

** PiikachuFoo**

**And my tumblr but I can't remember my url so I'll post it up later on Just Best Friends. **

**If there are any mistakes, please do tell me. I'm a bit in a hurry to put this chapter up and stuff. I will update this later because I think it could be better.**

**Alright my kitties, Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! }}**


End file.
